1. Field of the Invention:
An apparatus for converting film from thermoplastic or fiber waste material such as polypropylene into commercial-grade granular material by shredding and heating the waste material in a container and thereafter cooling the heated material to form it into granules.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art includes devices such as that of Beck, et al., U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,685,748, which provides a means for pulverizing and densifying thermoplastic waste into granular form. However, such prior art devices do not process low-density waste plastic material fast enough to be commercially desirable and also do not generate sufficient heat to satisfactorily process high-density thermoplastic waste material.